


Le thé de John

by CherryHitomie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Sherlock aime le thé de John et sait qu’il est meilleur que le sien. Mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi et est bien décidé à le découvrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le thé de John

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John's Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42010) by Manzy. 



> Auteur : Manzy (posté sur ff.net)  
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à Manzy. Je ne revendique donc que la traduction :)

**Le thé de John**

A Londres, l'aurore équivalait généralement à un ciel gris. Pour beaucoup, cela signifiait l'heure de pointe, les wagons bondées, la tarification de la congestion, les rames de métro retardées, les cafés au lait de chez Caffe Nero, les lignes de trains hors-service, les exemplaires jetés de la presse matinale tourbillonnant à l’approche des navettes, et finalement, renoncer à prendre ce damné métro pour attraper de justesse un taxi à la place.

Dans un appartement particulier de Londres, l’aurore était synonyme de thé.

Avec une précision militaire, John se levait tous les matins à 7h30, se douchait, s’habillait, et préparait du thé. Sherlock n’était pas aussi précis dans ses habitudes de sommeil - habitudes étant un terme que John utilisait de manière inappropriée puisqu’il ne parvenait pas comprendre comment son ami pouvait tenir debout en ayant si peu de sommeil, grappillé à des heures incongrues. Quand Sherlock dormait, c’était souvent par bribes et par intermittence, deux heures ici, trois heures là. Jusque là, John n’avait trouvé qu’une seule chose capable de garder Sherlock dans son lit, lui permettant de dormir paisiblement et à des heures relativement normales, et il était plus qu’heureux d’effectuer cette tâche particulière –pour des raisons totalement désintéressées, bien sûr- aussi longtemps que tous deux le voudraient.

Mais John ayant ses habitudes, il avait de temps en temps besoin d’une vraie nuit de sommeil, et en ce matin particulier de Londres, Sherlock ne s’était pas couché toute la nuit, plongé dans un texte écorné sur l’anatomie. Il était encore sur le canapé lorsque le médecin descendit dans leur salon, déjà habillé, et mit sur une bouilloire sur le feu afin de préparer le thé.

« - Bonjour, Sherlock.

\- Sais-tu que la pupille de l’œil humain se dilate jusqu’à 50% lorsqu’il perçoit quelque chose d’attrayant ? »

John le rejoignit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son colocataire.

« - Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Sherlock releva légèrement la tête pour accorder un regard à son amant puis retourna à son chapitre.

« - Et que dans de bonnes conditions, l’œil peut distinguer la lueur d’une bougie à une distance de plus de quatorze miles ?

\- Il y a peu de chance que quelqu’un puisse voir quoique ce soit à quatorze miles de distance, pas dans le centre de Londres en tout cas. »

John retourna dans la cuisine, tournant faisant les cent pas devant la bouilloire, attendant qu’elle se mette à siffler.

« - D’où te viens cet intérêt soudain pour les yeux, d’ailleurs ? Cela ressemble aux genres de choses que tu supprimes habituellement, non ?

\- L'anatomie est essentielle à tout travail de détective, John. L’humeur de quelqu'un se lit dans ses yeux, on peut juger ce qu’un témoin pouvait ou ne pouvait pas voir de l’endroit où il se tenait, on peut remarquer si ou non il porte des verres de contact, s’il devrait en porter mais qu’il ne le fait pas, ou pourquoi il porte des lunettes plutôt que des lentilles, …

\- Ok, ok. Je te crois. »

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et John déposa un sachet de thé dans chaque tasse, et versa l’eau chaude. Il se rendit jusqu’au frigo pour y chercher le lait et retrouva le sucre dans le micro-onde (aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien faire là), ce qui donna au thé le temps d’infuser correctement.

« - Je suppose que tu n’as pas dormis, la nuit dernière. Dit-il tout en remuant son breuvage.

\- Dormir est ennuyeux, l’anatomie n’est pas ennuyeuse. Ta déduction est donc exacte. »

John déposa une tasse sur la table basse à côté de Sherlock et but une longue gorgée dans la sienne.

« - Et je suppose que si je te demande de dormir aujourd’hui, juste un peu, ce serait une pure perte de temps, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça quand je sais très bien quelles merveilleuses choses tu peux mettre en œuvre pour m’obliger à dormir lorsque tu le veux vraiment ? »

John rougit et renifla dans sa tasse, toussant légèrement lorsqu’un peu de thé pénétra dans son nez.

« - Les membranes muqueuses du nez peuvent produire près d’un litre de mucus par jour, dont la plupart s’écoule dans l’estomac. »

L’ancien militaire rigola doucement.

« - Sherlock donne et Sherlock reprend.

\- Pardon.

\- Ce n’est rien. C’est juste qu’il n’y a que toi pour passer de la délicieuse promesse d’un lit à une histoire de _mucus_. »

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut un bref mouvement de sourcils. John se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son colocataire. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux de sa page et rencontra le regard de John, esquissant quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire.

« - Sais-tu que l’espace entre la peau du visage et la lèvre s’appelle la frontière vermillon ? »

John sourit.

« - Oui, je le sais. J’ai déjà étudié un texte ou deux d’anatomie au court de ma vie, tu sais. »

John passa un doigt sur le vermillon du détective consultant puis jeta un œil à l’horloge.

« - Je ferais mieux de partir pour la clinique, Sherlock. Essais de dormir un peu aujourd’hui, d’accord ?

\- Des êtres humains ont survécu jusqu’à onze jour sans dormir, avec des conséquences néfastes mineurs.

\- Ne tente pas de reproduire ce genre d’expérimentation, veux-tu ? »

Sur ce, John avait disparu. Sherlock retourna à son livre et sirota l’excellent thé préparé par John. Il avait un goût de bergamote, de clou de girofle, de vanille, de crème, de miel, et de safran, et de lumière d’étoile, et de Stradivarius, et tout ce qu’il y avait de bon dans le monde. Il se demandait comment il avait été capable de produire le moindre travail intellectuel sans lui auparavant.

Sherlock avait siroté son thé. Encore. Et encore.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, il avait terminé sa tasse. Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter ses études anatomiques. Il savait aussi que les études anatomiques se passaient toujours mieux avec une bonne tasse de thé de John. John faisait le thé. Mais John n'était pas chez eux.

 

_Rentre à la maison. Je suis à court de thé_

SH

 

_N’y en a-t-il pas dans le placard ?_

JW

 

_Je vais reformuler. J'ai besoin que tu rentres et que tu fasses du thé._

SH

 

_J’ai des patients toute la journée. Sérieusement, Sherlock, le thé dans le placard, de l'eau dans le robinet. J'ai foi en toi._

JW

 

_Pourrait être dangereux._

SH

 

_Bien essayé._

JW

 

_Tu es un tourment sans fin._

SH

 

_Je t’aime aussi._

JW

 

Alors Sherlock s’assit sur le bord du divan pour faire le tri dans les faits.

Fait 1 : l’étude de l’anatomie se déroulait bien mieux avec une tasse de thé.

Fait 2 : le thé de Sherlock était généralement immonde.

Fait 3 : le thé de John était grandiose.

Fait 4 : John ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison pour lui faire du thé. Fait Corollaire: John était, en certaines occasions, une douleur dans le cul. Véridique, mais inapproprié pour cette affaire.

Fait 5: Malgré ses protestations antérieures qui clamaient le contraire, Sherlock était fatigué, trop fatigué pour marcher jusqu’au café du coin pour acheter une tasse de thé

Fait 6: Mme Hudson n'était pas chez elle. Fait Corollaire: Mme Hudson était la seule à blâmer si Sherlock ajoutait quelques trous dans le mur en raison de son absence consternante et imprévue.

Après avoir listé ces faits l’esprit de Sherlock s’éclaira : un seul de ces faits, le numéro 2 pour être précis, était pour le moment altérable. Il se leva et marcha jusqu’à la cuisine. La bouilloire était encore sur la cuisinière, la tasse de John était dans l’évier, la boite de sachets de PG Tips ouverte sur le comptoir. Il avait vu John le faire. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il n’y arrive pas.

Le texte d’anatomie devra attendre. Sherlock allait tenter une expérience.

 

\- SH & JW -

 

Le premier test n’était pas totalement un échec, mais certainement pas une réussite. La tasse de thé résultante était bonne, sans aucun doute, meilleure que tout ce que Sherlock avait tenté de préparer Avant (« avant » était un raccourci mental qu’utilisait Sherlock pour parler du temps où John Watson n’avait pas encore emménagé), mais ce n’était pas comme celui de John. Buvable. Légèrement amer. Il ne ferait jamais l’affaire. Sherlock pensa qu’il fallait peut-être plus de sucre. Ou moins de thé ? Il remit la bouilloire sur le feu.

Le deuxième test a rapidement été jeté dans l’évier de la cuisine. Mauvais. Trop sucré. Le sucre n’était pas la réponse au problème. Peut-être le miel -avaient-ils du miel ?- ah, il était là.

Le troisième test déborda de la tasse et termina au fond des canalisations. Sherlock tapotait des doigts sur le comptoir et mit une autre bouilloire à ébullition. Il soupçonnait que la quantité de miel utilisé soit un problème supplémentaire pour arriver à la saveur qu’il recherchait, mais il n’avait aucune envie de poursuivre ses expérimentations à base de miel. Cette fois, il se concentrerait uniquement sur le thé.

Deux sachets de thé ?

Trois ?

Pas bon. Tasse trop petite.

Temps d’infusion plus long ?

Toujours pas.

Temps d’infusion moins long ?

Eurk, faux.

Peut-être fallait-il d’abord sortir le thé de son sachet ? Sherlock n’avait jamais vu John le faire, mais dans l’intérêt de son expérience, il devait essayer toutes les variantes possibles …

Définitivement non. Note mental : emprunter un balai à Mme Hudson avant que John ne rentre.

Sherlock scanna le comptoir du regard et remarqua le sel. Le sel agissait agréablement sur les papilles gustatives humaine (l’anatomie n’était pas ennuyeuse), alors peut-être …

EUGGH. Irrémédiablement faux.

Cela continua ainsi durant plusieurs cycles, le détective consultant devenant de plus en plus consterné. Sherlock recula et examina la cuisine, désormais embuée, humide et éclaboussée de thé renversé. Chaque tasse qu’il avait pu trouver était désormais dans l’évier, les restes d’au moins une douzaine d’expériences séchant lentement au fond chacune d’entre elles, et Sherlock était encore loin de trouver la bonne réponse.

Sherlock détestait ne pas avoir de réponse.

Il grimpa sur le comptoir et fouilla dans le placard à la recherche d’autres tasses. Il n’en trouva aucune. S’il voulait continuer son expérience, il lui faudrait d’abord faire la vaisselle.

Sherlock détestait faire la vaisselle. Mais pas autant que de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il marmonna une injure dans sa barde inexistante. Si John l’apprenait, il ne pourrait jamais s’en sortir sans devoir faire la vaisselle à nouveau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock avait de l’eau savonneuse jusque dans les cheveux et une table de cuisine recouverte de tasses brillantes face à lui. Il avait également récupéré toutes les bouilloires, casseroles, marmites et autre récipient dans lequel il pouvait faire bouillir de l’eau et avait mis les quatre plus grands sur le feu. En fouillant dans chaque tiroir, chaque armoire et chaque placard de l’appartement, il avait trouvé deux autres boîtes de PG Tips, du thé en vrac avec une étiquette où il put lire l’écriture soignée de John indiquant « Earl Grey Extra Fancy – Pour les occasions spéciales », une boîte à demi écrasée de Tetley, qui aurait pu appartenir au locataire précédent et, histoire d’être minutieux, l’ensemble de leur réserve d’épices.

Ok. Il était temps de faire les choses sérieusement. Sherlock retroussa ses manches.  


\- SH & JW -  


Après trois cas de grippe, deux de varicelle, un enfant ayant besoin de points de suture, un hypocondriaque persuadé que ses tâches de rousseur étaient cancéreuses et qui avait exigé une biopsie immédiate (et complètement inutile), ainsi qu’une conversation qui incluait les mots « ma cher, vous n’êtes pas en surpoids, vous êtes enceinte », John rentra dans l’appartement, fatigué, les traits tirés.

« - Bonsoir Sherl- Putain de merde ! »

L’appartement était aussi humide que des saunas nordiques et sentait à peine meilleur. John jeta son manteau.

« - Sherlock, que diable es-tu en train de faire ? »

Il se rendit à la cuisine et se retrouva face à un Sherlock Holmes trempé. Ses boucles sombres étaient collées à son front à cause de la vapeur, et il avait ôté sa veste et sa chemise, ne gardant que son pantalon noir, ses chaussures en cuir italiennes et un vieux tee-shirt de John passablement mité, celui avec l’inscription « Mind the Gap » imprimé sur la poitrine. Des tasses étaient éparpillées partout dans la cuisine, certaines pleines, d’autres vides, d’autres encore renversées. Toutes avaient clairement contenues des concoctions ou du moins un mélange qui devait avoir une quelconque affiliation avec du thé. Trois casseroles et la bouilloire étaient en pleine ébullition sur la cuisinière, éclaboussant les carreaux d’eau chaude. Une fine couche d’épices et de thé en vrac recouvrait le sol.

John se contentait de regarder la scène, attendant une réponse. Sherlock croisa son regard.

« - Comment fais-tu, John ? » demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de désespoir. «  J’ai tout essayé, toutes les combinaisons imaginables à toutes les température possibles. J’ai utilisé des additifs, des épices, du lait, de la crème, du sucre, du miel, du sel, …

\- Tu as mis du sel dans le thé ?

\- Rien n’a fonctionné ! John, je suis désespéré, s’il te plait. » Sherlock traversa la pièce et l’agrippa par les épaules. « S’il te fait, fais ton thé ! »

John regarda au fond des yeux de son amant, vit ce qu’il pourrait décrire sans aucun doute possible comme du désespoir et la plus totale des impuissances. Il commença à pouffer de rire.

« - Sherlock - c’est ce qui arrive lorsque je te dis de préparer ton propre thé ? Tu saccages la cuisine ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à faire _mon_ thé. J’ai essayé de faire _ton_ thé.

\- Mon thé ?

\- Oui ! Le thé de John ! Le thé de John est bon, le mien ne l’est pas. Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais différemment. »

John était sidéré.

« - Mais je ne fais rien, Sherlock. Je fais bouillir de l’eau, je fais infuser les sachets de thé pendant quelques minutes, - hey ! Est-ce que c’est mon Earl Grey au fond de l’évier ? »

Sherlock prit un air coupable.

« - Je t’en rachèterai plus encore. Maintenant dis-moi, que fais-tu après avoir fait infusé le thé ? »

John riait toujours et haussa les épaules.

« - Tu m’as déjà vu le faire des centaines de fois, au moins. Le lait, le sucre, remuer. Ce n’est pas difficile, Sherlock. »

Voyant le désespoir dans les yeux du brun, l’ancien militaire sourit et l’attira dans une étreinte.

« - Mon Sherlock, j’aurai du savoir que quelque chose comme ça finirait par arriver. » Il s’écarta, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. « Viens ici, stupide idiot. »

John attira Sherlock dans un doux baiser auquel le détective, épuisé, trempé, confus, s’abandonna. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue courir sur celles (sur le _vermillon_ ) de John, soulagé de pouvoir le sentir, d’être réconforté par lui, de le goûter …

Oh !

A nouveau plein d’énergie, Sherlock accula John contre le mur et l’embrassa passionnément, dégustant chaque millimètre de sa bouche. John laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis que Sherlock trouvait finalement la réponse à son expérience.

C’était John. _John_ sentait la bergamote, le clou de girofle, la vanille, la crème, le miel, et le safran, et la lumière d’étoile, et le Stradivarius, et mille autres choses plus merveilleuses encore. Lorsque Sherlock dégustait le thé de John, Sherlock sirotait un délicieux, un céleste concentré de John, et c’était extraordinaire. Pas étonnant que cela ne puisse fonctionner sans lui.

Cette expérience avec le sel était une idée stupide. Il devrait supprimer cette information plus tard.

Il libéra John, qui semblait un peu hébété, vacillant, mais très heureux.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

\- Tu as bon goût.

\- Oh, euh … merci ?

\- Tu as bon goût. Ton thé à un bon goût. Elémentaire. »

Sherlock avait encore un bras autour de John, souriant. Le médecin rougit.

« - Eh bien, tu … euh … tu … tu as bon goût aussi, tu sais.

\- Ne sois pas absurde, j’ai goûté mon propre thé, il est immonde. »

John se mit à rire et caressa le bras de Sherlock.

« - Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’ai voulu dire, mais laissons tes hypothèses sur le thé pour un autre jour, d’accord ? » John jeta un œil à l’état de la cuisine par-dessus l’épaule de son compagnon. « Je suppose que je vais devoir remettre la cuisine en ordre, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il tenta de se dégager de l’emprise de Sherlock, mais ce dernier le maintint en place, doucement mais fermement.

« - Non, John.

\- Non ?

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Vois-tu, maintenant que j’ai résolu le mystère du thé de John, je sens que je suis fatigué. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté.

« - Quoi ?

\- J’ai dit » chuchota Sherlock en posant son front contre l’épaule de son amant et respirant légèrement dans son cou « Je suis fatigué. J’aimerai beaucoup avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Dieu comme il aimait regarder les poils sur la nuque de John se hérisser lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble.

« - Oh, dormir … » John laissa retomber ses mains sur la taille de Sherlock et passa deux doigts sous le bord de son tee-shirt, caressant la peau douce qui se cachait en dessous. «  Eh bien je crois que j’ai le traitement qu’il te faut …

\- Oui, docteur. Et n’oublie pas », ajouta Sherlock en déposant un baiser juste sous l’oreille de John, « Je suis resté debout toute la nuit pour étudier l’anatomie. J’ai appris plusieurs choses intéressantes anatomiquement parlant et qui, je pense, te fascineront. Comme, par exemple, sais-tu combien de terminaisons nerveuses il y a juste au bout de … »

Les yeux de John (complètement dilatés) rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock et tous deux s’abandonnèrent dans un baiser. Il n’y eut plus une seule goutte de thé préparée dans cet appartement cette nuit-là.

Mais le lendemain matin, John avait préparé un très grand thermos pour que Sherlock puisse le faire durer toute la journée.

 

**Fin**


End file.
